cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth O'Donnell
Elizabeth O'Donnell, aka Cassie's Mother — First mentioned in Touch the Dark (as Cassie's mother) — See also: Artemis Introduction Elizabeth O'Donnell is Cassie's Mother's maiden name before she married Roger Palmer. It was her name when she was a Pythia Acolyte and Heir to the Pythia throne. Elizabeth O'Donnell was onetime heir to the Pythia throne. She was disgraced and dismissed after she eloped with Roger Palmer, an employee of Antonio Gallina, a crime mob boss in Philadelphia.Curse the Dawn, ch. 19 About Species * Pythia Acolyte Powers & Abilities * Clairvoyant Occupation * Seer * Pythia Acolyte and Heir * Apprentice to Lady Phemonoe Character / Personality * Cassie's Memories of her Mom * Smelled like rose talcum powder to Cassie—she still remembers her by that smell.Touch the Dark, ch. 6 Cassie's Ward * Her mother somehow transferred it to Cassie before she was killed. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 6 Magical Paperweight Snare ➢ See main article: Magical Paperweight Snare *Shortly before Roger Palmer and Cassie's Mom and their Buick were blown into a million pieces, Cassie's mother had done something that had linked her soul to Roger's So when Roger’s spirit was captured in the Magical Trap that Tony had devised, hers went along with it.Tempt the Stars, ch. 3, p. 36 Physical Description * She looks like Cassandra Palmer Love Interests * Roger Palmer Family / Friends * Parents: * Daughter: Cassandra Palmer * Spouse: Roger Palmer * Friends: * Other: Enemies * Other Details * According to Pritkin, Elizabeth O'Donnell was an unclean vessel because she was not a virgin.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Agnes loaned her ward to her Heir (Elizabeth O'Donnell) for a training exercise right before she eloped with some loser. Naturally, she didn't bother to give it back first. (This is the ward that Cassie has on her back.) Curse the Dawn, ch. 1 * Agnes trained her for ten years, loved her like a daughter. And when she took up with Cassie's father, Agnes forbade it, telling herself that I was doing her a favor, he was a member of the vampire mafia. Touch the Dark, ch. 14 Biography Elizabeth O'Donnell, Cassandra Palmer's mother had an affair with Cassie's father, a vampire's servant. And worse, she hid it from the Silver Circle until she became pregnant with Cassie and ran away with him.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Pythia Court * Pythia Mansion In the Series If you want to avoid '''spoilers', think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet. The purpose of this section is to be able to find things in the series. Please use References''. 1. Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars Cassie overhears Mircea Basarab talking to Kit Marlowe about Elizabeth O'Donnell when Cassie and Jonas Marsden traveled back in time to Tony's Court to find the Magical Paperweight Snare.Tempt the Stars, ch. 2 Quotes : "She (Cassie's mother) was the heir," Pritkin told me, his lips thin with rage. "She had to be pure, untouched, as she knew very well. But she had an affair with your father, a vampire's servant! And worse, she hid it from the Circle until she became pregnant with you and ran away with him. Who knows what would have happened to the power, had we let it fill an unclean vessel?" — John Pritkin to Cassandra Palmer, Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 11 See Also * Roger Palmer * Artemis * Cassandra Palmer * Magical Traps Book References External Links Specific Links * General Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Pythia Court Category:Tony's Court